ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty Saiyans
'''The Mighty Saiyans '''is a fanfiction series by MrFluffman. It is what-if retelling of the events of the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Goku's Brother?! Raditz and Turles Long-haired: So, Turles, what do you think of this planet? Turles: It's pathetic. However, we could get a price on it from Frieza... What do you think, Raditz? Raditz: I don't know. How about we send our own little welcome? Turles: Certainly Goku: Whoah! What just happened? I... I sense a power level, but it's huge! Goku: Gohan, go to Kame House. Tell the others that I'm going to find whoever did this, and to send help. If their power level is that high, I'll need it. Gohan: But dad- Goku: Go! Piccolo: So Goku thinks he can take care of those things and get all the glory, huh? Well, I have something to show him! Goku: Hey, were you guys the ones who destroyed that city. Turles: You bet. And who are you? Goku: I'm Son Goku, defender of the Earth! Raditz: Hmm... his power level is rather high, high enough to stand a chance against me! It must be him. Turles: Are you sure? Raditz: I'm sure. Hello, Kakarot. Goku: Who's that? Raditz: What? You don't remember your name? And where's your tail? Goku: That thing? I had it cut off a long time ago! Raditz: Agghhh, you fool! Don't you know that the tail is the only way to unlock a Saiyan's true potential? Goku: Saiyans? What are those? Raditz: Let's start from the top... Goku's Not Human!! Secrets of the Mighty Saiyan Race! Raditz: We are part of a great warrior race known as the Saiyans. You are one of them as well. We are the mightiest warriors in the universe, being able to boost our power levels after a hard fight. We conquer worlds, and then sell them to the highest bidder. Our tails hold the secret of our power. With them, we can transform into the giant monkey, Oozaru! Goku: So you destroy whole people and sell their planet? What kind of sickos would do that? Raditz: Your kind of people. Sadly, we Saiyans have never been great in number. Only two years ago, a meteor struck our home planet, Vegeta. Almost all of our race was destroyed, save for Turles and I, as well as three others. And you. Goku: What do you want? Raditz: We want you to join us... make our team complete. You see, we are currently in the process of destroying a planet, but we need you help. So, up for it? Goku: I don't know who you are, but what you're doing is not right! I won't go with you, and get off my planet! Raditz: I never thought you would defy your own brother, Kakarot. Goku: Wha-, you're my brother! Raditz: You were sent to this pathetic planet only minutes before Vegeta was destroyed. You must have hit your head or something... Oh, and you might want to know this- once we're done with that planet, this one's next. Goku: NO! I won't let you! Raditz: I was afraid of that. Since we can't have you, we'll just have to kill you. Piccolo: That blast... it was enough to kill even Goku! Goku: I never though that they would be this strong... Raditz: You had so much promise, brother. Sadly, it was going to end this way anyway. No di- Piccolo: No. He's mine. Raditz: Oh, look Turles, a little green bug, ready to be squashed. Well then, are you ready to die. Piccolo: I'm ready to win! A Fight to the Finish! Piccolo vs Raditz!! Coming Soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:MrFluffman Category:Alternate Timeline